User talk:HollowAvarice
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HollowAvarice page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thebiguglyalien (Talk) 07:06, 2 April 2011 Help Right now, we're still working on decided how the wiki will work, and building it. Ideas are appreciated. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 16:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) You can get a character if you want, but there's not much to do with it yet. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 21:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) The cabins are okay right now. What I'm having trouble with is what people do after they join a cabin. Any ideas would be good great. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 21:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I have none of that. All that's here is the character creation and the cabins. That's it. That's why I need ideas and suggestions so bad. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 22:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) By the way, if you want a character, I recommend getting him/her soon, because positions are going to be harder to get once the wiki is used by a lot of people. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) What we need is simply something to do. You can work on any idea you have. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) When you first heard about the Camp Half-Blood RPG Wiki, is there anything specific you were excited about doing, or hoping you could do? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) And thank you for making the cabins. We might have another hundred users pour in if my plans go smoothly. We're going to need a lot of positions. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe not the really minor gods. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you have any ideas for anything people can do after they join a cabin? So far you can learn to fight monsters, learn to use weapons, and go on quests. We need more. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I made a forum called The Big House. I was actually planning to do that. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Prometheus Cabin Hey Hollow I'm working on the Prometheus cabin and i figured we could work together on it How about you come up with his cabin i got his counselor power all figured out. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I already made the cabin just give a description to his cabin and any other powers and the treaty and that will be it. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice don't make any more friendly titan cabins till we get the okay from Tbua or Perseus TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey your pretty good at making the cabin descriptions how about you work on Eurus's cabin description and have an inverted vase that represents their father with a bowl under neath to cath the falling water. Since Eurus is the god of the East wind that represents warmth and rain. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 03:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I saw the titan-cabin thing. It's fine. Only the friendly ones though. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 03:58, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright i just finished do the Asteria cabin, she's the goddess of space necromancy and prophetic dreams could you do the cabin descript for her and that will be the last cabin we do for a while. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 04:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Asteria's symbol was the falling star. Treaty? Do you want to have a treaty? Your Cabin and my Apollo Cabin? You decide on the privilege exchange 'cause I'm bad at it. Roxas Xion Axel 20:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey not sure if you saw my message but could you please write a descript for the Asteria cabin on what the cabin looks like? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 04:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) make it a more dicord-y power please.........something that links to the God [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ok.........remember not very powerful ones and also strong-willed people may be able to resist them [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) i mean you can't illusio-ate an army of dragons..........and strong-willed people can see through the simpler ones..........so make logical ones [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) that and like if i killed a person earlier and you put him as an illusion i may figure it out [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) or............i would be like .......okk then...bye..............strong-wills count [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) lol.........who?????[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) kidding............ok.......just don't go overboard [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) no prob[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Nike and Apollo Cabin? - Treaty? Do you want to have a treaty? Ur Nike Cabin and my Apollo Cabin? You can decide on the terms (privilege exchange) 'cause I'm bad at it. Roxas Xion Axel 20:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You seem interested in quests. See here and here to learn about them. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 21:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes. And the someone is me and maybe a few other users. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 21:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Alliance of Harmonia and Nike cabins Let's. Got it memorized? 06:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) well for now i have no problems to face, but can i ask if i can be claimed as a daughter of poseidon? Mikmak28 12:43, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ok. Mikmak28 05:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) alliance Robbie, it has come to my attention that you, the counselor of the Nike cabin, have made an alliance with the Athena cabin for capture the flag. I think that it would be a very strategic move for us to be on the same side. I propose that we make an alliance for capture the flag. To me Luck and Victory seem like a great mix. If this is not in your best interest I am open to other ideas. Jake McDonald Thank you for pointing that out. Miss Desrosiers 12:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Miss Desrosiers i realized hades had 1 and the others had 2 and 3...........so i created 1................everybody wants to be Zeus' kid...not hades [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 13:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep everyone wants power and not to be cool yet powerful. Friggin Zeus.... He's not so cool... TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 13:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) uh what?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) can you make ma a prophecy.................posedidon goes a step to far and Zeus banishes him from Olympus............Poseidon does not want to fight and kill billions..............that is a last resort..................so he gives me a quest to convinse Zeus and the other gods..................maybe I have to do labors [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be the permanent Oracle? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 19:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Quest Flame and I are talking about doing a quest, should we make our own prophecy or is there someone to do it? We have an idea why we need to go on the quest. We haven't worked out all the details yet, but essentially someone has stolen something that causes there to be day time (so I need to talk to Apollo's cabin, cuz this could involve them too), and it has caused endless night, our parents are being blamed for it, as Hecate is the goddess of the moon and Nyx is the goddess of the night, but it wasn't them, so they need us to find out who did it and return the sun object to Apollo before night lasts forever. That's really all we've worked out so far.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) me and alien and probably Tsumi/Nolan/Moodle..............unless you want to come?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ask alien..............actually you me and Tsumi and Alien[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) If you want to be the permanent Oracle, then you can make a new mortal character for it. Just tell me if you want to. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 19:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #all kinds of monsters..............but simple ones...............no need to scare the newbies #thank you for saying i do some work #we need to form a Slap and Smack gang [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC) yep[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) post it [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) let me see all[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) the new weapon could be '''my weapon'[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) love it [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) agreed [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) i will write the quest for that on another wiki [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) i gtg soon[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:26, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) I like this place already. So, all I have to do now is wait for admin approval on my character? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Could you please consider it Hollow I was looking at Nike's Cabin page and Robbie Dalton's page and i was just wondering something. I really don't want this to turn into a big thing like between GhostMan and FlameFang so i am trying keep this on a small scale. I was comparing the Nike cabin's powers to Robbie's and i noticed that you re-worded the powers. One of them is labled Luck and i was wondering if you could just change that. I'm not saying remove the power, just re-word it. I would greatly apreciate that because I have Jake McDonald and he is the councelor of Tyche's cabin and the only power they have is luck. thank you. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 05:33, April 11, 2011 (UTC) cool thanks. i knew if i approached that way it wouldn't become a huge fight. i have alot of expirience in causing and preventing them. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 16:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i'm playing it right now granted I like Scarecrow better but Killer Croc's lines if you get caught are better. At the end of fear.... Oblivion okay that one quote is pretty cool Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 22:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC) i will write a prologue tomorrow [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ok thx[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) i have a idea of what to write for the quest.....a draft.........it will be there tomorrow[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) how does Nate read a kindle if he is dyslexic [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC) brainwave...........i might ask Mark to modify the kindle by adding a translator to modify all the books I have to greek [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) No i was gonna rollback it but my baby brother beat me to it. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 19:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Rollback It just happens all of the admins went into chat at the same time, and we started talking about rollback users. In the end, we decided you should have it. Would you like it? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 15:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you please put this template on your user page? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 18:13, April 23, 2011 (UTC) My character, Kevin King, wants to team up with Notus' cabin. Look at Nathan's comments on the bottom of his page. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 23:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Kevin wants to be allied. If there are any fights, or other problems in camp, the Notus and Aeolus cabins will remain loyal. When we set up CTF, they will be working together in that too. Also, it wouldn't hurt to occasionally do each other's chores. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 00:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) So far you are the only person to noticed that Kari's pic is of Lisanna but yep. I was thinking of using Lucy but she's too well known for this wiki so i went with Lisanna. It was hard finding a picture that didn't show off the Fairy guild tattoo. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 13:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Alliance with Zephyrus and Notus Cabins Hi! Would you make a treaty with Zephyrus' Cabin so that Anemoi cabins are allied (I've made a treaty with Aeolus' Cabin) Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 16:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nate. That would be great if you could help me out with my fear of heights. I am not good at confronting my fears. So thanks alot. ~'Courtney Cetacius' yea [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I need your help thinking up a title for Kari Heartfilia the daughter of Iris that loves to cosplay. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 20:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hollow, we need a prophecy. Bach left a comment on The Oracle's Cave. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 00:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) What's up, man? quest Each of us first needs to set up a time to talk to Flame individually, to get their personal "tasks" to work into the quest, for Kari and I it'll be easy, as we all have Skype, for you tbua and Pers, you'll have to set up a time to like maybe be alone in the chat with Flame, after that I saw we set up a schedule, well more an "order" of who talks when, and then maybe set up like a number of days for this to take place over, so in case we run into schedule conflicts, like say This Saturday thru Monday, kinda......--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Michael is immune to the mask and presence......not the power....Michael is just really brave [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) i spilled some Jordan tidbits.......you do the same for Chrisitana [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) also if i ever go too-powerful tell me [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea........but what is she doing....and also is she just like June of a future antagonist? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) a okay.....but remember...watch out for the automatons as well [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) and Hecate's children [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 19:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC)